Master?
by Runaway-Princess
Summary: Thanks to their two man mission the boundaries between Teacher and Student become even closer
1. Beginings

**Runaway_Princess~ Well this is my first Naruto story that for the second time has been redone due to my insanity that doesn't include poetry hehehee Also I warn you there will be lemons at some point and its Kakashi and Sakura together well not straight away but it will unfold to show you as much now tell me what you think please now to Sasuke Oh and if you have any questions suggestions I'm all ears and my name is Becca ^^**

**Sasuke~ why do I have to say it **

**Becca~ because Sasuke I asked you to**

**Sasuke~ So why would I do that for you**

**Runaway_Princess~ Because Sasuke-**_**Kun**_**...I control this story and unless you wanna end up in sugar land agai-**

**Sasuke~ NOOOOOO!... I'm sorry just don't send me there again I'll do anything **

**Runaway_Princess~ glad we agree on this then well**

**Sasuke~ Becca does NOT own Naruto just the idea and made up characters that she will inform you about later on in the story **

**Suigintou~ Good boy**

Kakashi jumped up from his chair for the seventeenth time as a doctor came out but it wasn't _Her _name the woman called out, A few seats away from him a couple walked over and greeted the doctor.

They spoke in hushed tones but the ABNU ninja heard the lot their little boy was in there a different reason to the one he was waiting for. It was his fault if he had noticed...if he had realised she wouldn't have been hurt...

Kakashi sat down with a wince he wouldn't have his wounds treated until he saw with his own eyes that she was okay, A thousand thoughts were running through his mind all to jumbled up to make any form of sense he had been waiting at least four hours he could feel most of the blood had dried up on his uniform at the back but the front there was a single large patch of blood her blood...Shaking his head he leaned over and put his face in his hands.

Naruto and Sasuke were suppose to come along but Sakura's determination to do a mission alone with her sensei for the first time was too great a chance to miss, She fought both tooth and nail to score this mission and she basically finished it by herself

The both of them just hadn't realised the weakest ninja there had a bloodline the both had never came across. In a few seconds Sakura's body suddenly broke, shards of crystal pierced her skin rooting her to the spot before she suddenly shined like a star for a few moments and then it was done and the poison had took hold,

It was the first time he had ever seen her cry since Sasuke came back, how fast her chakra was fading how much pain she was in, He didn't need to kill the ninja the power it took to finish the attack had killed him.

He picked up her body as gently as possible and ran faster than he had ever done before it wasn't a long journey from the start yet he got her to Kohona within a day Sakura was fighting the poison he could tell he could feel it.

He would never forget the look of shock on the Hokage's face as she saw the woman in his arms he knew she felt like Sakura was her daughter. After Sakura lost both her parents to the war three weeks ago Kakashi felt a pang of guilt that was why she took the mission she couldn't face returning to an empty home

He also knew she couldn't sleep anywhere up stairs and slept on the couch, Or when she couldn't face it she stayed with her blonde friend/rival Ino yet he knew Sakura looked up to the Hokage as a mother as well as a mentor,

She had decided to work on Sakura herself beside's Shizune, Sakura was her best medic shouting for Shizune sometime after what worried him greatly surely it couldn't be that bad could it?.

Sighing again he felt weak and he hated it he couldn't help her when she needed him most what type of sensei was he? Before he could decide what type he was he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the Hokage herself.

"She need's sleep...but she's fine doing very well it took a while and a lot of chakra but the poisons gone as is all the other problems...now can I tend to your wounds they could be infected because of your stubbornness" Tsunade said strictly but there was a bright spark of happiness in her honey coloured eyes.

"Can I see her first?...Please Tsunade it's my fault she's here" Kakashi asked and the said woman almost gasped in shock he was pleading his eyes showed that all

"I'll do your wounds in her room there's another bed anyway" She said and Kakashi sighed in relief before getting up and wincing again and making his way through the double doors.

It was white...the walls the doors everything even the floors where white marble the curtains where white everything was just...well white. And the smell it was all bleach and to a ninja's keen nose illness's sometimes even the bleach couldn't block out the smell of blood that lay thick in the air clogging up the throat making you try breath in and out as normal the furthest from the other rooms was where Kakashi entered going straight to her side her.

Beautiful pink hair spread out like a halo around her head then he noticed something before this mission he would just pass Sakura's hair as work against nature he would think its just pink but now he was really looking it there was lighter shades of pink than just the one like underneath her hair it was a darker shade while on top it was light and as it spilled down it got lighter.

Her skin was pale but not deathly pale just coming on tan she was spotless and pure she seemed to have a permanent blush at the moment the light pink in a straight line across her cheeks and nose making her look like a little innocent girl again

But her body was not the twelve year old her taught it was the twenty two year old that he was looking down at she was slim but years of training and battles had her body toned and fit, the rise of her breast's as she took a slow steady breath from beneath the covers rose then fell rhythmically

They weren't big like a certain female blonde but they were slightly captivating big enough to fit in a grown mans hand flat stomach that was also toned but not much so her hips were perfect big yet small at the same time hips most women would kill for

Then her legs she had grown a lot but she was dwarfed compared to Himself, Sasuke and Naruto they still seemed endless right now ending in her size 6 feet he knew this because of a dare that Sasuke gave Naruto to try on her shoe only to find that it was stuck due to general amusement and also Sakura knew about the dare and put super glue in it

Kakashi stopped himself suddenly why was he thinking about his own student well ex student like this snapping out of it he realised Tsunade was looking at Sakura with a gentle expression on her face

He could see how much she cared for her student like a daughter taking her hand in his own he gave his ex students hand a squeeze and walked over to the other bed and sat down watching Tsunade snap to her senses

"Right Hatake strip off to your boxers" Tsunade said without a glance at him she had done this for him so many times because he wouldn't go into the hospital her eyes narrowed at the thought nothing was wrong with her hospital thank you very much and also having a close relationship with his former students he would always ask for Sakura

"The mask stays" he said firmly and proceeded to strip off exposing his finely ripped muscles and 6 pack also removing his trousers showing off his lean and muscled legs before he just stood in his black boxers

Tsunade sighed the guy was attractive she would give him that but the damn mask was stupid "Kakashi just take off the damn mask" she said briefly he gave her a look that said No-chance-in-hell-are-you-seeing-my-face that shown in his mismatched eyes

Silver hair was wind swept and looking very well cared for even though he didn't do much for it but keep it clean his body though perfectly structured was battle scarred but she made him turn around and winced greatly from his shoulder blade to his waist there was a deep cut

How he wasn't screaming in pain was beyond her but she got to work cleaning it then healing it until only a faint scar remained she also healed a broken rib and a fractured knuckle

"There was that so hard now get some rest I would prefer it if you stayed the night here" Tsunade said waiting for the scramble of clothing and the swift 'no' but she was once again shocked and watched the Stubborn male climb in the bed and place his arm across his eyes

"I don't want Sakura stealing all the credit for being hospitalized" he said with a shrug and Tsunade just smirked and walked out the room thinking "_You never were a good liar to your higher's Kakashi I just hope that you still aren't blaming yourself" _

**Becca~ Well what did you think I want at least 4 reviews before I continue writing its a short chapter I understand but its just the beginning before the beginning if you get what I mean the first reviewer that gives me a good review will win a spot in this little chat thing and a cookie ^-^**

**Sasuke~ and a hug from me's -Hyper squeal- hehehehehehehehehehe!**

**Becca~ -whisper- he's just came out of anger management classes and given his medication**

**Sasuke- WHEEEEEEEEEEE...ugh...dizzy... -Faint-**


	2. Awakened

**Runaway_Princess~ Hey guys loved the reviews ^^ Sorry if I took to long I've just been busy with things**

**Sakura~ -sweat drop- also exhaustion might also be the case **

**Princess~ Hai and that too but on with the story I know I promised a long chapter but I got side tracked so it will AUTO be next chapter without fail I promise my little minions that happen to be my readers enjoy**

"Kakashi-Sensei?..." Kakashi woke with a start mumbling slightly he turned both un-covered eyes in Nartuo's direction.

"See dope he's alright...just like I said" another voice from somewhere in the room. Kakashi looked past Naruto and almost fell out the bed in shock Sasuke was at Sakura's side his hand in hers a look in his eyes showed regret before it vanished,

As onyx eyes found his own what ever Sasuke was thinking was carefully hidden within those orbs. Sitting up in his bed the turned again the ABNU ninja checked his mask was still in place.

The covers sat at his waist showing off his abs and fitness stretching slightly and glancing round for a clock it was 12:30pm. "Has she woke yet?" kakashi asked and both Naruto and Sasuke shook their head's, "not since the last time we saw her before the mission" Naruto said guilt heavy in his voice he suddenly sounded mature his age.

A knock at the door and Tsunade came in holding a clip bored stopping short of seeing Naruto and Sasuke "didn't I tell you two not to come in until I've done my work?" she asked sternly only to stop glaring when Sakura suddenly sat up stretching and yawning before glancing around lightly

"Ummm...what happened?" She asked suddenly before Naruto ran foreword and hugged her and let go softly Sasuke also hugged her causing her to push away from him and suddenly turn frosty

"Who the hell are you? And what have you done with my team mates!" she said venom in her voice Sasuke looked shocked at being flung away by the self proclaimed "Sasuke's mine" Lover but regained his composure

"What...just happened" Naruto asked softly "Sasuke wouldn't do that...I'm nothing more than an annoyance to him so who are you" She repeated glaring at the said boy who glared back

"I am aloud to care about a team mate Sakura...we almost lost you" Sasuke said swiftly before going over to Kakashi's bedside completely emotionless

"Hehehee...Ummm I am a ninja... Just acting on instinct and you need gut instincts first..." she muttered under her breath before turning to Tsunade

"Ahem...moving on from that...nice throw Sakura...but still that was a very good save for the mission but if you try that one again Sakura I will ban you from missions for a while" she said sternly and sakura smirked at the throw comment and even took a small bow before Naruto started laughing

Sasuke just huffed at that point and Kakashi stood up making the 3 teens turn away suddenly with Naruto's shout "MY EYES...SOMEONE GORGE THEM OUT I'VE JUST SEEN MY SENSEI IN HIS BOXERS!" screamed Naruto

Sakura had gone from pale to beetroot in 2.4 seconds an amazing feat if you asked them Sasuke just stayed emotionless but if you looked closely you could see his eye twitch every few seconds

"Calm down you morons and Sakura nice colour you could put a lobster out in shame" teased Tsunade before walking out the door with a swift "When Kakashi and Sakura are ready come see me for your briefing" leaving then in silence

"Well I'm ready...Naruto, Sasuke can you wait outside for a few minutes?" Kakashi asked and Naruto spoke up "Sorry but me and bastard here need to go we're meeting up with the guys we just wanted to see sakura" Mumbled Naruto and Sasuke glared at the nickname

And muttered "Dope" under his breath Kakashi nodded "Fair enough see you in 3 days time for training same time same place" he said and Naruto smirked "Would that be late or late?" before running out the room grabbing Sasuke at the same time and closing the door with a loud BANG which made Sakura cringe at the loud penetrating noise.

"Sakura how you feeling?" Asked Kakashi looking at his Ex-student she looked up and glanced at him with a smile "I'm great...Did I get him?" she asked and Kakashi smiled suddenly

"Yeah you got him" He said "Do I get a reward?" she asked innocently and Kakashi frowned what was she up to "Depends on what" he said and she giggled "Show me your face" she replied

And Kakashi Smirked pulling the mask down a little then a little more sakura was shaking with excitement when suddenly he stopped and put it back in place "Nope..." he said with a smile that showed in his eyes and sakura huffed

"Not fair that was sneaky" and Kakashi laughed "Ummm Ninja we're suppose to be sneaky" and he left the room for her to get changed narrowly missing the sandal she chucked at him which flew right past him because he ducked and hit a drunken ninja who fell to the floor with a girly scream which made Kakashi wonder how he got ninja status.

Sakura was fuming silently as she got changed she was going to wear her 'normal human' clothes as her parents would call them, With a hint of sadness as she remembered they were now dead how they died

Tsunade wouldn't tell her nor would anyone else they regarded the matter as she wouldn't be able to handle it so she would wait till she was stronger, Pulling a white tank top from the pile of clothes a note dropped out bending down she picked it up and read.

_Sakura,_

_Once again your in hospital or you wouldn't of gotten this note, I still wonder whether your in that world because of that young Uchiha, but I guess your still there even after he left, and your still there when he rejoined but we will talk about that later, your father and I have notice you've strayed away from the little girl we knew and you have changed beautifully, but please honey come see us soon we miss you and we can hardly wake up at the crack of dawn and stay up till midnight but at least try get a free day I want to see my little cherry blossom even though she's all grown up You father loves you and I love you too._

_, Your Mother_

Tears started to burn Sakura's vision blocking everything else out before sudden memories came whirling at her knocking her to her back, before screaming...but in pain or sadness she didn't know

She just knew that something wasn't right and she didn't have much time to find out why then there we're nervous pounds at the door "Sakura!...Sakura are you okay?...Fuck it Sak-"

Kakashi began before kicking down the door and rushing to his female students side picking her up the same way he use to when she was genin and with a sudden realisation the body he was holding was not a twelve year old but the 22 year old he hardly knew any more "-Ura...sakura wake up!" he said and the said girl opened her eyes with tears this was the first time he had seen her cry in a long

"Sakura!...Kakashi what happened" shouted Tsunade who was checking up on Kiba in the next room when she heard her student scream she was shaking and holding on to Kakashi as if her life depended on it moving closely towards them

"Hatake what happened..?" she asked as she watched her student break down "I'm not sure but I don't think its related to the mission sakura can handle that I know she can" he said and Tsunade nodded swiftly

"Sakura what's wrong" the said girl looked at her and with a sudden movement she slipped from his grasp and looked as if she had flown from his arms to behind them against the wall though no movement as if she was scared it was quite the opposite and without a glance to her mentor sakura walked over to Kakashi with soft eyes

"The bond between us have been established" she began though she didn't sound like sakura it was more soft than normal to unnatural to inhuman in a way

She was in front of him now still no glance to Tsunade her eyes now sparkling brightly only on him she was even closer now "From now till the end of time"

Hands on his chest and her eyes on his and he couldn't pull away to much was happening before she whispered one last thing "I am yours"

And then she kissed her sensei before blacking out and falling limp into his arms...

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT CHA THINK IS IT OKAY! R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Bound

**Runaway_Princess ~ as promised updated quickly lol hope you enjoy it ^^**

**Sasuke~ Hn...**

**Runaway_Princess~ -Sigh- he's been huffy since Sakura left just ignore him**

Kakashi's heart almost stopped...Sakura Had just kissed him...Sakura His Student had kissed him...then He felt her body slump against his and her lips fall away from his own still in shock he watched Tsunade catch her body and lay her on the floor

Kakashi suddenly looked away she must of been getting changed because he never noticed she was only in her under-garments but he knew she hadn't picked them and noticed with a look of shock that they were the pair a certain blue eyed blonde loud mouthed ninja who she was once again friends with had bought her for her 20th birthday two years ago they looked as if they hadn't been worn since now

The back lace bra hugged her breasts like a second skin it was trimmed with green around the top parts and noticed again it was push up to give her fuller breasts the bra was attached to the black thong by silk lace which was green and attached from there to long black stockings that reached mid thigh and had the same green trim around it

"Why the hell is she wearing this?" he thought to himself and Tsunade snapped him out of his thoughts with a slap

"You better not be checking my apprentice out Hatake or I'll burn every single copy of that damn perverted book of yours then place a ban on reading it anywhere" she growled and Kakashi gulped

Thinking she would hold that threat so creased looking and saw that she had odd markings on her pale skin "Are they curse marks?" kakashi asked the older woman who looked more closely before her eyes widened in shock she muttered the words

"No...It Can't that blood line has been dead for centuries" she whispered and kakashi felt suddenly nervous

"Tsunade she's my student tell me what's wrong with her" he almost snarled but he knew different so he was polite about it "Ex-student kakashi remember she's my student now" she snarled back sensing his concern for the girl and picked her up and placed her back on the bed covering her small form when the door opened again and an ABNU ninja walked in

"Lady Tsunade I was scouting the area that Hanuro and Hatake were taking and I've came across quite a sight the entire part of land has became crystal a few animals that didn't manage to escape

And the body's were also crystallized the charka used must of been very high and I came across the man in the bingo books his name was Krysendo Matsuni his blood line was instinct for a long time and it suddenly re-showed in him

And because of that his people tried to kill him for it he use to be a kind man till they decided that his wife and daughter were the best way to get to them...their Deaths were inhuman and he lost his mind and killed everyone" He said to her Tsunade nodded and thanked him for the information and he took out the door

"Crystallized...amazing But something tells me that it was only half of his blood line what has he done to sakura?" kakashi asked the blonde haired woman who turned and said

"When sakura wakes up bring her to me you have to come also I'm going to figure out what's going on I think I have a few scrolls somewhere on this subject ja ne kakashi" and Tsunade disappeared in a puff of smoke and left kakashi waiting so picking a chair he brought out his trusty orange book and began to read

_~Sakura's Dream~_

_Sakura was flying she didn't know how but she gave in to her logic and decided to go with the flow...or Flight in her matter closing her eyes she touched the ground she was in a place made of crystal _

_It was beautiful but it screamed of abandonment she walked around touching what she could and winced when it attempted to strike back she saw with little effort that further up was some sort of monument and she walked over to it_

_It sparkled more than anything in the room and on its base was a necklace it looked as if made for her the pink cherry blossom made of pink diamond the chain white gold surrounding the fragile flower was silver vines and emerald leaves that sparkled _

_Reaching out to touch it, it suddenly attached itself to her neck sakura panicked it seemed to cut off her air supply she was suffocating and suddenly she was thrown out of the world she had just recently entered_

_~Reality~_

Kakashi had been reading for at least two hours or at least tried to read his mind kept showing the image of sakura with her body pressed against his her whispering the same words she had before she fell asleep again

"What had she meet by that?" he asked himself then he suddenly felt her body wake and he took his eye off his book to glance at the female

Her eyes were clouded with sleep she shook her head and noticed happily that she was breathing taking a deep breath and sighing she saw her sensei "Kaka-sensei...didn't I already wake up or was meeting Naruto and Sasuke a dream?" she asked and kakashi stiffened

"She doesn't remember well I guess that's one thing I don't need to worry about" kakashi sighed happily "You fell asleep again sakura but that's okay you needed the rest" he finished and sakura nodded and threw the covers away showing her body once again to her sensei

"Wait why am I in this type of clothing" sakura asked suddenly her cheeks were flushed but her eyes held some sort of acceptance in the clothing making Kakashi's jaw drop he certainly wasn't sure this was his student

She would have turned beetroot in seconds at the slight of the clothing never mind wearing them yes kakashi thought suddenly he was still to see his young student as a woman and he knew that he would soon

"Something you fainted in getting dressed but come on and hurry up Tsunade wants to see us" kakashi said started walking towards the door suddenly Sakura felt her body react her mind wasn't her own it was saying she needed to follow orders

She needed to listen and her body walked with him almost out the door in her underwear before kakashi stopped her "As amusing as it would be to see you walking around Kohona in that I don't want you branded as something...never Mind just get changed"

And sakura nodded and did as she was told noticing how strange she was being bossed around like a child and she pouted and got changed placing in to the white top with a back waist coat over it , back skinny jeans and a pair of black and white converse boots noticing she look rather scene-ish with a laugh she walked out the door to find kakashi waiting

The walk over to her mentors building was not long but eventful the second she stepped out she noticed a few friends of hers but instead of going to greet them she hid behind kakashi and hoped she wouldn't be seen she had gotten rid of the last one she didn't want another thundering migraine but kakashi seemed to notice her displeasure grabbed her shoulder and puffed away to the tower itself

Knocking on the door and hearing an "Enter" they walked in and sakura almost fell out the door Tsunade was working! She had several books and scrolls tidy at one side all the paper work was finished and she was half bent over a scroll looking worried but calm "Tsunade-sama have you found out what's going on with her yet?" Kakashi asked silently and he knew the answer the moment her eyes locked with his

"We have a problem Kakashi...Sakura Has been bound to you...In a way I can't reverse it turns out I was right the blood limit has been Un-used for decades Its called Limite it means bound together normally they used it for higher up men who wanted to make sure that their woman would stay faithful to them and only them she who was unfortunate to receive that bound would have to obey certain commands it was normally used though necklaces to show they are taken and not too be touched by other men" Tsunade said sadly

Sakura couldn't believe this she was being bound to her sensei...she May no longer be in love with Sasuke but still that didn't mean she wanted to jump back into love but by the sounds of it she didn't have any choice

Kakashi felt his heart clench sakura his student was bound to him of all people... Closing his eye he sighed "Is there any other way?" he asked and Tsunade shook her head sadly

"I'm sorry but we're trying to find a way to break it but in the mean time judging by the necklace on Sakura's neck she's been completely bound it won't let her very far away from you so you will need to stay at one another tonight and stay together" she said swiftly and excused them out

Sakura was silent...to Silent and Kakashi decided to break it "So...you're House or mine?" sakura glared at him huffed and walked off and kakashi sighed "I guess mine then" and he continued on his way

**Well Kakashi Is the type to leave that question hanging but yeah Sakura's been bound if you have ever seen DearS you will understand in what way we are talking about ^^**


	4. Changes

**Runaway_Princess~ Hehehee God again I loved the reviews keep the idea's coming remember if you have questions I won't bite your head off so ask them ^^**

**Sakura ~calm down Becca I'm sure they will understand ^^**

**Suigintou~ on with the show...Ummm...Fan fiction...Ummm just read already XD hints of Ino/Shika & smallest amount of Naru/Hina**

Sakura stopped by her apartment there was a prickling feeling coming from her necklace and she huffed softly she wasn't far away from him cam down she had only stopped by to pick up a few things

After about an hour she finally finished and had blew off more than a little steam picking up her medical scrolls sakura gave her apartment a final glance she'd only been living here about 6 months

After she moved out of her parent's house she smiled at the memory of her parent's last good bye and having team seven to take all her boxes across the town leaving her with only a suitcase to drag across the place

she was more amused by the fact that when she got there everything was set up and a note on her newly purchased fridge saying

"_We decided to put it all out for you only we didn't touch your clothes because as ninja we need our hands and fingers and we realised if we tried we would lose them the fridge is stocked because the Bastard wouldn't let us leave without buying some-"_

It cut off suddenly and sakura guessed that the said Uchiha Bastard had hit him and noticed that with a laugh she was right

"_Owwww he hit me sakura-chan you should give him a piece of you mind for that-" _another hit she guessed _"Okay I get it anyway make sure your ready for Shikamaru's party tonight and see ya later sakura chan XxXxX Naruto the future Hokage"_

And another when she decided to let team seven paint with her which was a bad choice because although in the end it was done within a day there was one room that Sasuke, Naruto and Sai

(Kakashi had been on a mission and only painted the bathroom a beautiful aquamarine and silver borders) but they couldn't agree on one colour so it ended up all different the

walls were dark blue at one part and suddenly bright orange tried to overtake it in a way sakura thought it looked like dusk giving into dawn or the other way about and Sai had drawn on painted animals

(Though thankfully the would stay on the wall) but she didn't care she loved it and what she loved more was on the other side of the wall there was a Sasuke and Naruto imprint on it she couldn't paint over it because she felt protected by her team when she was in here

Walking out the front door she locked it and went on her way to stay with her sensei only to bump into a strong chest which caught her before she hit the floor

"You know sakura I think your getting to be quite a klutz or your minds once again somewhere else that can get you killed one of these days" said the male voice she knew only to well she glared at the silver haired male

"What are you doing Kakashi shouldn't you be waiting for me at your place or did you think I wouldn't come" sakura glared softly and kakashi raised his hands

"I can't move far from you...or should I say its the other way about...the moment you got about 35ft from me I got a shock though my system I figured it was because of that so I followed but stayed behind" he shrugged casually as if it was nothing sakura glanced at him again and sighed

"Doesn't this bother you..." she asked softly her eyes lowered as if hiding away "I'd rather it you than Ino" he stated and sakura giggled happily "You have a point come on lets get this over with"

~X~

At the other side of town Ino sneezed her bright blue eyes rivalled Naruto's as did her mouth it was one of her many days off and decided she would spend it with her team mate in fear that he may become un-sociable as she called it

She was wearing her short black shorts , a purple halter neck top that exposed her back and purple ninja sandals her hair was in its natural style that being tied high and one bang covering her left eye she removed her hand from her mouth and nose with a sigh

"Excuse me...well someone must be talking about me" Ino smiled softly and giggled when a lazy voice muttered "Troublesome woman almost everyone talks about you half the outrageous things you've said and done to others as well"

Shikamaru's said he unlike his partner had just decided to skip seeing as he already knew the entire course he was wearing the same outfit Asuma once wore and kept an eye out for his young team he slyly glanced at the aquamarine eyed blonde and sighed softly thinking to him self

_"Why is it you of all people that my heart wants to be with...-sigh- its not like you could ever feel the same" _Ino glanced at Shikamaru's only to see him staring back "Is there something on my face..." Ino asked before raising her hands to hide away only to have them snatched away

Shikamaru's hands holding hers before he leaned in and whispered against her ear "Don't hide your face Ino...you're beautiful...to me and to everyone else" Ino gasped softly tears shining in her eyes and she leaned closer only to find him gone as if he just vanished

~X~

Sakura was making herself at home with a tub of ice cream she found in the fridge wondering why Kakashi of all people had strawberry ice cream but smiling to her self she decided something's are best left un-answered,

speaking of the masked ninja hearing his sudden movement she flung the spoon in his direction the sound of metal hitting flesh was surprising but not as much as the thud that happened afterwards looking over the couch she saw her ex-sensei on the ground rubbing his eyebrow

"Any lower and I would have lost my good eye sakura but you knew it was me why did you attack me" he grumbled noticing the ice cream tub and suddenly glaring

"That better not be my ice cream sakura" he rasped harshly watching the kunochi's eye brown raise before smirking and raised a finger dripping with ice cream and put it in her mouth removing it slowly to reveal the ice cream was gone kakashi didn't know what affected him more the smirking sakura or the images of what _He_ could put in her mouth

"_Wait where did THAT come from"_ kakashi thought with horror and sakura unknowingly was thinking the same she felt weird again as if she wasn't in control of her body and she suddenly heard

"_Why the hell am I thinking like that_" sakura sighed softly "Thinking of what kakashi I mean its not really thinking if your saying it out loud" she said with a shrug looking at her sensei with a look of horror on his face sakura huffed

"What" her stomach dropped _"Because sakura...I'm not saying anything out loud" _

Kakashi's lips weren't moving

~X~

Sasuke sighed for the hundredth time that night he couldn't help but feel something was wrong and after living with orochimaru he learned that his gut instinct was more than 97% right grabbing the blonde male by the scruff of the neck he pulled and watched Naruto fly through a window the five foot drop outside should sober him up he thought with a smirk a drunk Naruto was worse than a hyper one

Hearing grumbling he again smirked Naruto was sober "You could of asked or gave me water teme" he whined and looked up his un-focused eyes on Sasuke's strict ones and knew suddenly it wasn't good he sobered at an amazing pace

"What's wrong" he asked and Sasuke looked away "I think sakura needs us...ever since we last saw her it just didn't feel totally like her as if there's something else" and Naruto gasped Sasuke said an entire sentence that didn't involve Hn, Aa , Itachi and Jutsu then came back to the sakura thing

"Is Sasuke worried about sakura-chan?" Naruto mocked "awwwww Sasuke has a little crush on saku-" Sasuke hit him "Owwwwwwww...that hurt TEME" Sasuke smirked

"shut it dope and hurry up before I burn your ass" Naruto smirked again and decided to wind him up again "I bet you wouldn't mind Sakura's ass" Sasuke smirked

"Actually I think sakura has quite a nice ass I should know after I grabbed it on one of your dares I got my hand broke but still" Sasuke finished and Naruto didn't mention sakura after that one for the entire walk over to Sakura's house

~X~

Tsunade was tired but she was determined to find a way to help her apprentice sighing into her hands she wiped sleep away from her eyes and continued reading scroll after scroll it had been 18 hours since sakura's mission returned

And she had spent each minute of it studying with her paper work finally done till next month she could do a little relaxing until her mind came up with a solution for sakura's problem

And as if magic sakura herself appeared through the door in a state of panic and ran to her mentor "Tsunade-sama I can read his mind now its getting more advance" she wailed as kakashi came through the door he seemed quite strange

But Tsunade guessed it was because he had is own mind his last version of personal space invaded by sakura's new found powers or what ever they were Tsunade sighed and knew this would give her a bigger headache

"Right...The most I've found is that it can't be broken and that it gives a limited amount of space between owner and product also many things may come in handy according to these scrolls the both of you guys should be able to track each other even though blood line and non blood line territories, and if you become close enough even see through each others eyes" Tsunade finished and looked at her company

"Wow...that sounds kinda cool...but it still means I'm stuck with kakashi Tsunade what will the elders say if the find out" sakura asked woefully

"They already know...they say that due to the certain...issue of this case that it is going to be tough for kakashi to be doing missions and you sakura to be doing your medical work so we've came to a conclusion the both of you will-!" Tsunade stopped short when Naruto came flying through the room in a state of panic

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN! SAKURA'S MISSING AS ARE HER CLOTHES AND WELL EVERYTHING TEME IS SEARCHING KOHONA AS WE SPEAK DID YOU GIVE HER A MISSION SO SOON AFTER SHE'S RECOVERED CAUSE TEME SAYS SAKURA NEEDS US!" Naruto screamed failing to notice both kakashi and sakura when the said female got off her seat and bonked the male on the head

"Naruto do not call my mentor "Baa-chan" or you will never become Hokage and I'm fine no missions as I am aware of and she wouldn't put my health in danger as for Sasuke-Kun find him tell him I'm here and next time he has a flying leap about my whereabouts or even my state of mind and body I'll call for you guys" Sakura said gently

Naruto hugged her to death and claimed it was the "Stupid Teme's" fault then left to find the said boy and Sakura wondered why Sasuke was caring all of a sudden

"As you were saying Tsunade-Sama" Kakashi asked use to Naruto's stupidity and the random arguments they had, than poor Tsunade was, the woman was muttering under her breath along the lines of "Damn stupid ninja...call me Baa-chan...Never become Hokage if he continues...Black mails good...starting next week...hehehee...ha"

Tsunade coughed suddenly and continued before anymore interruptions

"Yes as I was saying The both of you are going to find this hard but starting with you Kakashi seeing as Sakura may be needed in the hospital You will have to accompany her when you get there you will learn basic medical Jutsu and if your lucky and if sakura has time she can teach you more as well, as for you sakura same applies to you but in battle nin Jutsu and others will be taught to you only in a higher level and because Kakashi being a ABNU ninja he will be needed for missions and there's only one thing I can do...Sakura as of tomorrow you have been proceeded to the rank of ABNU so you will get the tattoo to symbolise I trust your strength and mind so you won't need to do the test" she finished

Sakura almost dropped her mouth in shock "B-bu-but Tsunade Sasuke and Naruto haven't done their test yet and if I become ABNU before them..." Sakura smiled suddenly and laughed

"Cha! this will show that cold hearted bastard I'm not weak and he's a step behind me now ha he's watching my back now hehehee" Kakashi ruffled her hair like he did when she was a child and she smiled at him

"I guess we're partners huh" kakashi chuckled "Only if you don't chicken out of the tattooist's needles" and with a shout of 'Hey' from sakura both teacher and student became partners and walked back to Kakashi's apartment

~X~

"TEME...!...I FOUND SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto added suddenly and heard the familiar 'poof' of Sasuke returning "Where was she" he asked suddenly

"At Baa-chans...with Kaka-sensei" he said normally and Sasuke frowned "Why?" Naruto looked at him " I dunno go ask sakura just not tonight she looked tired" "Hn..." and with that the black haired Uchiha left leaving Naruto on his own

"N-Na-Naruto-Kun..." a small shy girl with long blue/purple/black hair and lavender eyes "Eh...Hinata-chan it's quite late shouldn't you be home?" the shy girl looked away and blushed even more

"Ano...Naruto-kun...I-I've been meaning to ask you for a v-very l-long time n-now..." she started suddenly catching his eyes which looked concerned "Hinata-chan are you oka-!"Naruto never finished because a pair of soft sweet lips had captured his Hinata finally noticed what she had done and pulled away smiling "I L-l-love you Naruto-k-kun" she said softly

Naruto couldn't believe his ears someone actually loved him like really true love like lee loves sakura he smiled and pulled her into a hug closing all gaps between them "Do you really mean it?" he asked and Hinata looked puzzled

"Do you really love...me...a knuckle head ninja like me" Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms round him "Your MY knuckle headed ninja Naruto-kun always" she said before fainting

Awe! I've always pictured Hinata saying that he's Her Knuckle head ninja they can be so cute ^^ as you may have noticed Sasuke seems more attached to Sakura this may cause problems later on for Sakura

Please Review since ya love me ^^ xD


	5. Note Please read

**Becca~ Right so far I've had amazing Reviews and I really love you guys ^^ and so far two people have voiced their view this is to Cake and Chloe Guys I'm sorry about the spelling and stuff but I don't have anyone to help me with this just my self as I happen to be the only one in my rather large group of friends that like naruto ost are into bleach and things lol**

**I'm really sorry if I've made this story worse because I'm not the best in the english department and I hate that fact but I'm trying my best The next chapter might be within the next week or longer if I think that my writing isn't good enough to avoid this problem again**

**Lots of Love Becca xxxxx**


	6. Alcohol

**Becca: As promised here's your chapter I was thinking about how to start it and also wondering how Sasuke and Naruto would react to Sakura being ABNU so I gave it my best shot**

**Sakura: Remember reviews get you cookies and also chibi hugs from team 7 or just about anyone we know how to kidnap people hehehee well Becca doesn't own Naruto just the idea and a few made up characters**

Sakura looked in the mirror and stared at the tattoo on her arm and she smiled softly it didn't hurt seeing as it wasn't touching bone but it was quite a shock feeling it there and smiled at Kakashi

"So do you think I suit it Kakashi?" she asked she wanted acceptance and if she got it from him she wouldn't have to worry he turned his one eyed gaze to her looking first at her eyes then to her tattoo

"If you had been the same girl you were before Sasuke left…I don't think you would have even had a chance to get here Most would look at you even after he had gone as an innocent child who could never become a killer" he said softly and Sakura looked down but in a odd sense she knew he wasn't finished

"But…Looking at you right now I can understand why you're here before Naruto and Sasuke they always left you behind always protected you but its going to come as a slap in the face when they see that all this time you have been watching over them in fact including myself" he said and Sakura looked up

"Think about it Sakura, how many times have you saved us all this time you've been healing you've brought half of Kohona back to life in a way afterwards you have been like a guardian angel to your team to your village so yes sakura you deserve to be here you suit it beautifully now do you think we should tell our team" he said and Sakura smiled brightly and nodded

"Yeah we should go out for dinner team seven and that also includes Sai could you fid him for me and I'll get Sasuke and Naruto and maybe even to the bar if you wanted" she asked and with a smile that she could only tell from his eye he disappeared that he was agreeing with everything

Sakura rolled down her long black sleeved top it still had her clan symbol on it but she didn't normally wear one like that but it was getting colder lately and sooner or later she would freeze to death she also wore a dark red skirt with black leggings and her red ninja boots she had just bought that reached her knee's

Walking through Kohona she was struck with how lucky she was how lucky they all were they had such good connections and people behind them that most didn't and she couldn't help but see in her mind the image of their first mission the land of wave and the little boy on the streets

She also noticed how the sharp sparks that normally hit her when she was away from Kakashi had stopped it must have been because he was letting her walk away from him so it could come in handy sooner or later

She heard the familiar shout of 'Sakura-Chan' and she smiled and why wasn't she surprised when she saw Naruto at Ichiraku's even more surprised when she saw Sasuke with him well it made it easier

"Hey guys have you ordered yet" she asked and the two males shook their head and Sakura was once again shocked and she looked at Sasuke who smirked back at her and Sakura blushed and looked away

She didn't love him anymore at least not in that way she loved him like a brother and always would but the love thing died down after he came back she was just happy to have him home where he belonged

"Well don't order yet Kakashi and Sai are heading here and I have something to tell you all but everyone has to be present and its good news" she said and Both Naruto and Sasuke looked curious

"Sorry if we're missed ordering" Kakashi said suddenly and both he and Sai entered their favourite food place or at least it was Naruto's favourite place

"Nope caught them just in time now we can order together" she said as someone came up to them she was quite pretty with chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes and she smiled brightly

"Hello may I take your order" she asked and Sakura smiled softly back at her

"Umm could I get a chicken ramen, 2 miso ramen, 1 beef ramen, and for you Kakashi?" she asked and the male looked up before thinking and answering

"I'll have a beef also sakura" he said and both girls nodded and the other went away to get their orders when Sai broke the silence

"So why have I been brought here again Ugly" he asked innocently and Sakura tensed before calming her self she knew that Sai didn't mean it and he thought that it was something nice to call her she still couldn't help but hate it

"Shut it gay boy Sakura-Chan is Beautiful and she's not the one going round in a t- shirt that cuts at her breasts how gay is that" Naruto said and Sakura sighed this wouldn't end well

"Oh I'm sorry dickless I had no idea I asked for your opinion and what breasts I don't see any" he said and Sakura blushed and stood up suddenly when Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder's and sat her back down silence engulfed the team

"Sai enough I know you don't like me and you know I don't like you but can we all just get along for this one evening seeing as Sakura seemed so excited to tell us something and Sai you called Ino beautiful so your half blind and mentally retarded" he said and everyone looked at him in shock at his outburst

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" she said softly and the male nodded Sakura glance down slightly at her 36C cup breasts and sighed again she didn't have Ino's or Hinata's or Tsunade's and she was pretty sure that Tenten was bigger than her but she ignored it

"You know what guys lets just eat If you really want to know we can go to the bar I was planning on going to later once I get ready and everything" she said and the males nodded and started eating when their orders came and soon Sakura left saying Bye

She heard foot steps behind her and she turned round to see Kakashi reading his ever present come, come paradise book and she smiled softly something's never changed and they walked into his apartment

Part of her wished that they had stayed in her apartment because it didn't seem as lonely as her one but she knew this was his space not hers and she walked to her bedroom that he had given her

The walls were a soft emerald green that had a red border of autumn leaves and the curtains were red as where the bed cover's sheets and pillow cases she turned on the light seeing as the day was already dying and she closed the curtains so no one saw her change

She decided to go for a shower first to wash her hair and herself and she knew that the guys would be doing that as well they could tell it was something to dress up for but she knew her boys would still go in their ninja attire

Looking through her wardrobe that she had placed all her clothes in the day before when she had heard that she would have to stick beside kakashi and that she was now ABNU she smiled and picked out two dresses

Both were sleeveless so the boys would see she wasn't kidding when she told them her new rank in the ninja world and she couldn't chose between the two

One was white and strapless it wrapped around her breasts and reached her knee's in a straight fashion it had a light pink wrap around the waist and several cherry blossom's at the bottom of the dress and sakura loved it then she remembered the different alcohols and drinks that would most likely get spilled on her so she put it away for a different day

The next was black it had a corset design for the top half and laced up at the front but lucky she could cheat and zip it up from the back and as it reached her waist where she would wear her hot pink waist belt it sort of came out in elegant waves reaching her knee's

She looked around the bottom of the wardrobe for her hot pink high heels and found them before putting them on at least she would be slightly taller looking in her jewellery box she found a silver chain with a twin pink cherry blossom's in pink diamond and emerald leaves that Sasuke had bought for her birthday

Naruto had bought her the silver bracelet with the same cherry blossoms on it Kakashi had bought her the ring and Sai had bought her the earrings and she wore it all together

Looking in the mirror she decided what to do with her hair she quickly hair dried it then straightened it before putting smirking lightly she didn't normally decided to give her hair an edge bu she felt like a change

Looking into one of the drawers she found hair mousse and gel and just decided to go wild she had let Ino cut her hair and the girl had done layers at the top which meant she could let loose soon it was done and odd ends stuck up slightly but looked perfect messy

She was just putting make up on which consisted of eye liner, mascara and pink lipstick and she was done and she wandered down stairs to see a note and no Kakashi

**Sakura**

**Don't worry I'm not doing a runner on you I decided you could make your own entrance, Ino came by I'm guessing Tsunade told her but she promised to keep it to herself but she wants answers so she invited herself to go to our little get together good luck just in case she's still lurking about**

**Kakashi**

Sighing softly she looked at the sky guessing it wouldn't start raining anytime soon she decided against bringing a coat and began walking Kakashi was right because not even 5 minutes later the female blonde attached herself to her arm

She wore a purple halter neck dress that had a split down the middle showing off her impressive breasts as she called them and the dress was rather short it ended at mid thigh but at least she had the brains to wear short ,short shorts

"So any reason you decide to move in with your sensei and 'Not' tell me about it hmmm?" she asked and then she caught sight of the tattoo and her eyes widened before looking at Sakura's smirking face in disbelief

"Wha? You mean, you have, but that can't be right, Sakura spill" she said and the girl sighed before smiling slightly

"I can't give you all the details but apparently when I went on my mission with Kakashi and I ended up in hospital I've sort of got this thing where I can't go far from Kakashi without permission which means I'm kinda living with him now he's going to be at the hospital with me and I'm going on ABNU missions with him" she said and Ino looked at her

"I never thought I'd say this but Sakura you lucky b***h I mean all alone in that house with that sexy god of a man offft I'd hit that" she said and Sakura blushed

" Ino you'd hit Gai if he didn't wear that spandex" Sakura pointed out and Ino fluttered her lashes which she noticed had tiny jewels at the side and brightly covered in purple eye shadow softly at her and pouted

"Yeah but think about it Think about the amount of energy the guy has sometime tells me he would be very pleasing" she said and Sakura resisted the urge to puke and Ino laughed "I was only kidding even I have some brain cells left"

The Katana was one of the three ninja bar's in Kohona and the most popular between the three you could say it was slightly ninja proof and half the bouncers were actually ABNU or other high ranked Ninja who were bored and had nothing better to do

Sakura could spot her four easily and half of the ninja there suddenly stopped, She and Ino must have looked quite the pair and Kakashi and the rest of her team almost spat out their drink's in shock at the sight of their teammate

**Hey what you think bout that ^^ was it okay I hope I know nothing much happened in this one but still Sai's gonna be choking on his words Sakura is Beautiful xD**

**I thought I might inform you If I manage to get 4 new reviews I will give you a good Saku/Kaka scene xD If you ask very nicely I may even give a hot day dream ^^ enjoy my little minions R & R peoples ^^**


	7. Hot under the corset

**Hey guys you might hate me right now since it took so long to reply but its been a difficult couple of months and now that I'm back I'm here to stay much to your writing pleasure now **

**I've decided to be nice and do a rather heated kakaSaku scene but theres hints of sasusaku but don't be alarmed!**

**The reviews is good and thank you pance you actually made me notice that hahaha but theres still a twist sakura is gonna ask that same question hehehe x**

**Chibi Naruto~ Becca does not own naruto just the plot line and a few made up charcters yet to be known xD**

Sakura smiled her head held high as she and her best friend made their way across the bar too sit down ignoring the cat calls and several medics that had been given the night off as well to stare at her transformation.

She wasn't ugly, She knew that infact anyone could see that she wasn't, But she didn't normally dress up like this before but she didn't regret it she just couldn't help but grin at the look Sai was giving her and the amused look in Kakashi's eyes.

"Wow Sakura-Chan you look really pretty tonight...Not that you don't look pretty every other time just wow" Naruto said and Sakura blushed softly and smiled at him understanding. Ino had currently run off to drag Shikamaru and Choji over.

"Well I can't really call you ugly right now but I'm rather curious of the occasion do you have a male aquantience that your getting together with?" Sai asked and Sakura took her seat between Kakashi and Naruto and just across from her was Sasuke who was staring at her silently before his glance turned away.

"Huh? No just thought I'd give an announcement lets all get a drink first Ino you have a way with the bartenders could you order the saki?" sakura asked and Ino nodded, The other two males seemed to have lost and sat down bringing chairs with them and Naruto started chuckling.

"Ne should we have told her that there was a female bartender on tonight?" Naruto asked and the table minus Sasuke because uchiha's didn't giggle laughed away catching curious glances from separate tables around them.

The joke was on them when suddenly a grinning Ino appeared and said female bartender had carried all the drinks and placed them down as Ino appeared to be sipping a separate drink with a number on the napkin.

"There something you not telling us pig about your sexuality?" Sakura asked brightly and Ino smirked, Her dramatic nature once again shining through and Sakura hoped she choked on her straw.

"Yep Sakura I'm sorry your just not womanly enough for me hahaha and hey you never know everyone wants to know what its like to kiss the same sex well apart from naruto and sasuke they just like to make it seem like accidents" Ino said and the table laughed including Naruto till he understood the last part and resounded with a loud 'HEY' before sulking and Sasuke just glared at them.

"I'll have you know I'm interested in woman thanks very much" Sasuke said picking up his saki glass and about to take a sip when Kakashi stopped him.

"Sakura don't you have something inportant to say whilst we have the alcohol in the cup rather than in our blood system" Kakashi asked and Sakura nodded and stood taking a breath and thanking herself that she had a photographic memory so she could capture the priceless faces.

"Well first of all I want to thank Sasuke" Sakura started and Sasuke looked up a hint of worry in his eyes that he concealed just as quickly as it had come, "Not to rub salt in an open wound, But if it wasn't for you leaving I wouldn't have grown as strong as I have today".

Sakura stopped looking at Naruto who smiled back at her before speaking, "Naruto your the best brother anyone could wish for, You kept my head held high and everytime I thought of giving up I thought of you with Jiraiya out there training hard and it made me do the same, Made me get up and try again before getting it right".

And she looked at Sai who seemed surprised that he was getting a part in her speach, "Sai you helped in your own weird way, You pushed me to the limits of self control and taught me that emotions could both hold you back and push you forward at the same time, Even though one of these days I will actually punch you outta kohona if you continue insulting me", She said with a smile then turned her head to kakashi.

"And then there's you Kakashi-sensei, I can't tell you enough how much your words meant to me eariler and I know that without you I wouldn't be a part of the rank I am today if not for you and now that we're going to be partners on missions, Witch by the way is scaring me out my mind, I won't let you down I'll be watching your back like you'll be watching mine" she said and she knew at the words 'partners' and 'Rank' she had confuced the males at her team before sakura started smirking.

"Well guys suck it up because as of six hours ago I'm an ABNU ninja cha!" Sakura said draining her saki in a gulp when she smirked at the sudden uproar Naruto had sucked up the cup in shock and was choking, Sai looked as emotionless as ever just staring amused at Naruto and sasuke well if you looked really closely his right eye was twitching slightly as a look of disbelief shadowed his face, When his eyes zeroed in at the tattoo on her arm.

"Nani!, Sakura-chan how did you take the exam without us finding out in fact when did you...?, aww man I wanted to beat Sasuke-Teme to that spot and you beat us both..., Heheheheh well congrats Saku-chan you deserve it the amount of times you've brought me and Teme over there back to good health" Naruto said with a smile and Sakura looked over to sasuke not expecting anything when he spoke.

"Naruto's right you deserve it Haruno" Sasuke said and Sakura smiled suddenly remembering when Sasuke had first come back and he was welcomed to a punch in the face and three months of only being called Uchiha when said male decided to copy her motives.

"Your just a sore loser Uchiha so next round of drinks anyone?" Sakura asked and everyone (Bar sasuke again) cheered and ordered some more the same bartender as last time serving them up and winking in Ino's direction who flirted back.

Sometime between the drinks Kiba, Hinata who surprisingly bee lined for Naruto sitting down beside him and he lifted an arm around her waist holding her close and she blushed scarlet, Neji and Tenten who smiled at sakura before sitting down and Jiraiya and Ebisu came to seek out Kakashi and ordered new drinks for them all.

God knows how many drinks later but they were well and truly plastered and doing there own thing as the ninja had formed their own little groups talking to each other.

Kakashi, Jiraiya and Ebisu were having a conversation about Jiraiya's pervy books, Hinata and Naruto were sitting together laughing Hinata was holding the males hand with her ever present blush across her cheeks before naruto decided to challenge Kiba to a drinking match, Shikamaru appeared to be sleeping, Neji and Tenten were having a conversation in the corner about destiny Sasuke seemed to have dissapeared possibly gone home due to the noise.

Sakura didn't have a care in the world as she danced with Ino and some other's brave enough to dance with them, When she felt a pair of hands on her waist and she turned before seeing black and glancing up at Sasuke's face as they moved to the harsh beat of the music.

"Why Sasuke how nice of you to join me" Sakura said as she looked to see where Ino had stumbled off too only to see her on Shikamaru's lap, The male looking rather surprised at the invasion and sakura guided her attention back to sasuke.

It was true she didn't feel anything but friendship towards the male, She loved him like she loved naruto and prehaps it was indeed better like that rather than her attention being towards her midnight haired team mate, Even though she could feel sudden spikes of pain in the places Sasuke was touching her.

"Couldn't let you dance alone now could I" he said into her ear as he swayed her to the beat "And I also kicking myself for calling you weak all this time when in truth you surpassed me a long time ago maybe even the moment I stepped out of the villiage" he said and Sakura smiled brightly wondering if she should get Sasuke drunk more often.

"Hai...Arigato Sasuke-Kun really" she said and she placed her head against his chest more due to the fact the pain was getting worse, When she felt another shadow join them and she looked up to see Kakashi his single eye hiding something and Sasuke let her go as she took her sensei's hand just as a surprisingly slow song started and they swayed slightly as well.

"Kakashi you of all people dance?" sakura asked suddenly a bubble of laughter escaping her lips as her partner sighed and nodded taking the lead a small twinkle of a smile in his eye.

"I think the pain going through my side's had increased so I decided to test out a simple theory and judging by the facts you arn't wincing anymore I was right the bind on you not being able to be with another male is rather strong" he said and Sakura nodded.

"Ne...Kakashi how is it I'm allowed to move with you permission, if thats the case why don't you give me permission to live my life before the bond?" she asked and Kakashi looked at her with a curious gaze before speaking.

"Because it wouldn't be the same effect if that was the case then I think there wouldn't have been any exuse for Tsunade to change you to ABNU don't you?" he said and Sakura tilted her head slightly and Kakashi smiled beneth his mask, " I'm starting to think that although the bond lets you move away from me when I allow you too it will strain if you are away for long periods of time" he said and Sakura caught on and nodded.

"So its more of a privillage rather than a simple action" she said and he nodded swiftly and he felt the eyes at the back of his head before turning round and seeing most of the table staring at them.

"I think we've been causing a stir with our comrads Sakura" he said and Sakura had to stand on her tip toes even with her hells to see most of the table sniggering and an absent uchiha once again only to see him talking to the ramen stand girl.

"Ne...Kaka-sensei we should maybe pair Sasuke-kun with the girl he's talking too she's pretty enough and I'm sure if we do it while Sasuke's drunk it will be easier" Sakura said softly and Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

"Arn't you the one thats suppost to be in love with him?" Kakashi asked and Sakura chuckled suddenly her throat dry all of a sudden and she led them both to the bar where she was served instantly from one of the male bartenders that had came in.

"Nah I love him like I love Naruto, theres too much their for me to love him compleatly I'd just rather...I dunno stay with myself till I felt ready but I guess theres always you Sensei I mean th lders under stand seeing as I'm bound to you and all I dunno at least I know you" Sakura said through heavy liddled eyes as she stared at him making him take a deep breath.

"Me? right Sakura thats it no more alcohol for you if you've gone to that idea" he said hoisting his new partner in the air over his shoulder and waving at their table before making their way outside hopefully the fresh air would do it.

Apparently not really because the girl let out a soft sound and suddenly hit his back, "Sensei, gonna puke" she said and Kakashi sighed placing the girl down as she ran for the nearest allyway and Kakashi followed her to keep her safe wondering why she was going so far in where he could no longer hear the cheers from the bar, When he felt his back hit the wall.

The kunai he had brought out was deflected with one of Sakura's as she pushed him deeper into the concreate as she used one hand to keep him in place, Chakara and all and the other to slowly slide down his clothed chest.

"S-sakura let me go your drunk" he said and the girl pouted as Kakashi took a deep intake of breath as her fingers brushed against his awakening length and she smirked softly doing it again before biting down on his neck through the cloth and Kakashi couldn't help the surpressed groan to escape his lips.

"You like this don't you _master_?...I can feel it rushing through me It feels so _good_ doesn't it" she whispered and Kakashi was glad she had him pinned, Because the thoughts running through his head from the alcohol wern't helping.

_'It would be so easy to just pull her up and fuck her against the wall or bend her over the skip and have our way with her'_ he thought groaning freely again as her hand gripped him though the fabric and began teasing him when she leaned in and whispered something that made him snap.

"God Kakashi maybe you should I'm getting wet just thinking about it" she said and Kakashi somehow found the strength in him to push her against the other wall in moments her legs were hooked around his waist her clothed crotch rubbing against him driving him mad when he forced one leg down and kept the other around his waist, And in seconds his hand was down her underwear fingers tracing her slit as he felt she wasn't just wet she was soaked through as his fingers entered her and her moans edged him on.

"Oh...Oh god...Kakashi please!" she mummered under her breath as Kakashi continued pumping his fingers inside her, Her walls clenching against them as she continued to moan and he curled his fingers slightly and she let out a loud moan.

"Kakashi...I'm...I'm" she begged him silently and he understood when she meant and his thumb circled her little jewel and slammed his fingers upwards going faster and harder for her and she screamed before a sudden crash alerted them of another pressence and Kakashi's finger soaked to the core with her jucies removed themself from her as her knees gave way and she was sitting down on the cold ground.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes till he saw a greying old man peeing in a trash can a second one had been tumbled over and he sighed in relief before reality hit him in the face, He had just been suduced by his student and to add to it he had almost made her cum and he looked at her before he felt another jolt of want hit him.

She was playing with herself right infront of him and in public where anyone could see her eyes were closed her face looking upwards as her hand struggled to keep the right pace as she shivered in pleasure soft moans leaving her lips to soft for even him to hear.

"Sakura stop, Your clearly very drunk and I'm sorry for taking advantage of you like that" Kakashi said but the girl just looked at him pleasure deep in her mind as they stared her hand going slightly faster now and Kakashi looked away trying to forget the bulge in his pants.

"Kakashi...Look...At..Me!" she said and his eyes found hers again and she tilted her lower body up trying to reach further hit the spots that he had, "Kakashi I...I can't my fingers are too small I can't reach like you could...God I'm so close it hurts please sensei...Please...At least just touch me" she said and Kakashi stayed where he was his eyes dark caught between his head and his body that was screaming out to relieve her, Knowing how it felt to be left just at your breaking point and his ninja side warning it could only lead to trouble.

"_Sa-ku-ra_" he whispered not knowing were the tone of lust had come from but it seemed to be the spark she needed because at that moment her body leapt slightly a partly stranged moan left her lips her head thrown back and her body trembling before the girl passed out and Left Kakashi staring at what had just happened.

He picked the girl deciding to take the roof tops so no one saw them and he reached his apartment before taking her to her room he started to remove her dress realising it was actually a corset with a take away skirt and he tried not to think about his student in that sort of clothing and he looked her drawers and found a pair of cotton pjs and he dressed her in them placing the covers on her and leaving the room going to his own and closing the door.

He looked down at the still there bulge and decided a cold shower wouldn't do so he grabbed his trusty orange book and he felt his hand slip in his trousers pumping his length he could smell her scent on his fingers and it doubled his efforts for release.

_"Sion...We can't your my enemy but what your doing feels so good" Dominique whispered her fingers in the ninja's hair as she tugged him closer, Sion smirked as he bent her over her hands against the wall steadying her as his cock grazed her entrance teasing her._

_"Fine,...Tell me to stop and I will Tell me you don't want me inside you that you want me out of your life" He said and he knew she wouldn't , couldn't more like as she moaned and backed up against the male surprising both of them, when he slipped within her silken folds warmth instanty claiming him as he let out a groan to match her moan._

_His hands gripped her waist pulling her back into him in a soft slow pace that was killing both of them. "Tell me you don't want this Dominique and I will stop I'll walk away while I still have my sanity but tell me before we lose control" he whispered and his only responce was a moan as she backed up against him over and over again moaning his name before he went wild._

_"Oh!...Oh Kakashi" the girl screamed _a_nd Kaksashi felt his hand tighten on his hold_ _on her waist, _"_Oh...god please!" she screamed and kakashi opened his eyes to see the girls pink hair spiraling down her neck the black and silver corset straining against her breasts her lips pouty and calling his name as she went over the edge and he exploded at the sight._

Kakashi looked down at his cum soaked hand before chucking the book far away from him what the hell was that all of a sudden and he didn't want to find out as he decided to shower and keep his thoughts away until the next morning.

..:: Next Morning ::..

Sakura groaned her hand went straight to her head as she glanced down at her pj clad body not knowing how she got home last night she saw her things that she was wearing last night in a perfect pile next to her bed and last nights events hit her.

ABNU Tattoo, Kakashi, Going to the club, Kakashi, Sexy dress, Kakashi again, Alcohol, Dancing with drunk sasuke, Dancing with Kakashi, Alcohol, Kakashi,Things getting rather blurry, Ally way, Suducing Kakashi, Kakashi Suducing her, Drunk dude pissing in trash can, Playing with her self in front of Kakashi.

Sakura gasped suddenly her hand coming to her face as her cheeks burned at the thought she had...She had used her fingers on her self in front of her sensei, She hadn't even used her fingers infront of her boyfriends before and she silently hoped she had dreampt it but she knew her mind wouldn't be capable of doing that...Until now that she had felt it .

She could remember his touch on her skin and her body heated up quickly and Sakura removed her thoughts she was an adult she would handle this her way and she could smell breakfast and she walked down stairs to see Kakashi in his boxers cooking.

Sakura couldn't help but trace every muscule in his back every scar on his body and she glared at the stupid mask still on and he turned round his mismatched eyes staring at her own a grin reached his eyes and he looked at the blushing girl.

"Morning you sleep well You just passed out on me at the club" he said it was a lie but judging by the way she had come down stairs lightly and had not proceded to kill him seemed to be she couldn't remeber what had happened.

"Ummm yeah...Wow my head really hurts" She said her stomach decided to let its self be known and Kakashi chuckled setting down the english breakfast in front of them and they helped them selfs when a ninja cat appeared at the window and let itself in.

"Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura you are both to come to Hokage-sama once your dressed and ready" he said and both ninja nodded going to get into their ABNU gear a collection of steel and black cloth and their masks and weapons before appearing infront of Tsunade who looked up.

"Hmm that was fast I was about to pour myself a cup of sake there, Well at least I can count on you getting him here on time Sakura thats a plus but sit down" she said and both nodded and sat.

"I'm rather worried about this assiment but Sakura your the only kunochi here that isn't on a mission right now Ino would have been my best choice had she not already been let out for a mission this morning, Hinata is too innocent and Neji would never let tenten go so your my last choice" she said and Sakura didn't like the sound of it.

"There is a man who seems to have information on our village and wants to sell it to the highest bidder which would be very bad for us he's currently hidding in Sakura I want you to suduce him I know your not the most expreienced girl for this field but your all we have and I know you can do it, Kakashi I'm putting you in charge of her training normally I'd have another female but in the chance that you'll be there I know Sakura and myself would feel safer if you went with her" she said and Sakura knew she'd have to even if she didn't want to when her mind realised something.

"But Tsunade-Sama, I thought I couldn't be with another male other than Kakashi if you ask me this whole bonding device has a load of holes in it" she said softly and Tsunade sighed softly.

"I've been brushing up on it so I've created this for you that should answer all if not most of your questions Now get your stuff ready, Sakura the outfit suits you now get outta my office so I can have a drink...Only don't shizune that Oh and you leave tomorrow morning Sakura some new clothes for this mission will be here later on this evening okay " she said handing over the mission file and her own file and Sakura took it thanking her before clutching it to her chest and both rose and nodded leaving the room.

The walk back to the apartment was silent and Sakura felt a little bit excited about going on her first mission since the accident with Kakashi when she realised "Wait...I've never done anything like this before, What if I fail what if I can't do it" she said when Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thats where I come in I'm going to teach you everything I can for the time that it takes us to get to where ever the hell we're going give me the case file Sakura" He said and Sakura handed it over once they had reached Kakashi apartment and tehy went to their seprate rooms to begin reading.

**Well next chapter will have the answers to sakura's questions if theres any you would like to know about then tell me now while I write it up dude's its great to be back xxxx**

**R&R guys pretty please XXXXXXX**


	8. Important note guys

Heya guys just to let you know this story is up for adoption seeing as I have lost all inspiration which is a shame because I loved it at one point so just give me a wee message and I hope you guys enjoyed the story as it once was

Love you lot ~ Becca


End file.
